The Slytherin's Choice
by Ryah Ignis
Summary: In the midst of war, the Slytherins had a choice: fight for their school or leave. They chose to leave, but more importantly, they chose to return. One-shot. Companion peice to Seamus's Speech.


"I don't know, Mr. Nott," Slughorn said nervously, looking around the Hog's Head.

The inn was packed to full capacity with all of the underage Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students. Well, most of them anyway. Colin Creevey had elected to take a group with him back into the grounds. Slughorn, sensing that he had no real authority since he had chosen to leave with his students, had simply let him go. He hoped the boy would be all right and keep the others safe. Along with the underage students, there was every member of the esteemed Slytherin House.

Slughorn was in conference with one of the seventh years, Theodore Nott. He would have spoken to the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, on any other occasion, but this was very different. Draco and his two friends (Crab? Crabete? Ah, yes, Crabbe) were nowhere to be found, and somehow Slughorn suspected that they weren't fighting on Harry Potter's behalf.

"We can't very well go back," Slughorn said reasonably.

"But we have to!" argued Theodore. "I don't like it any more than you do, Professor, but they're getting slaughtered up there!"

Tracy Davis, another seventh year, leaned forward. She was listening in on their conversation, and found that she didn't like where it was going.

"Look. Our house has been looked down on for so many years, ever since our founder separated from the others. Not to mention the whole 'ridding Hogwarts of those unworthy to study magic' thing. Is it just Salazar's fault, though? Not it is not. Ion the ages separating us, we have done just as he did. We decided that the other houses were unworthy of our attention. We decided that anyone without two magical parents with a set of magical parents themselves must be worthless. Where has this gotten us? We are the House so despised that the others want us to lose the House cup and the Quidditch cup.

"This battle is more important than points or quaffles. This is one of the most important things we will do with our lives—the last thing some of our fellows will do with their lives. We knew that this year would be filled with trials and new ways. Would we survive this battle without Ravenclaw?"

She gestured at the silver and blue clad students.

"Sometimes an important nugget of information will make or break a battle. What about Gryffindor? Sometimes, pig-headed, stupid—oh don't give me that look, you know it's true—bravery is exactly what we need. Take a look at the Hufflepuffs. We wouldn't last a second without loyalty to each other. And that, you see, is our problem. For us Slytherins, our only loyalty is to ourselves. We call ourselves self-preserving and maybe that's the wrong term. People think that we're the cowardly house. Maybe they're right. If none of us go back to save them, we'll only be proving their unfounded stereotype. Let's prove them wrong. When the tales of the heroes of Hogwarts are sung by our children's children, don't we want the name of Slytherin to join them? Let's join the ranks of Hogwarts, not run. Are you with me?"

There was a stunned silence as her house stared at her in amazement.

"I did not know that you had that in you, Trace," Theo said.

Slughorn wrung his hands. He had been planning on retiring to a nice beach house at the end of this year, not fighting a war! Tracy seemed to have stirred up a fight in some of her housemates, though. A few sixth years were rallying their year, but Tracy and Theo were the only ones from seventh year willing to go. Slughorn couldn't let more underage students put themselves in danger! Inspiration struck.

All the students that had stayed in the Great Hall had families and friends on the outside that wouldn't want them to get killed.

"Do all of you know at least one fighter's family?"

All the Gryffindors' hands went in the air.

Slughorn smiled. They were going to save the students. Just in the Slytherin way.

**This is the companion piece to Seamus's Speech, one of my other one shots. It is never mentioned that the Slytherins were the ones who brought the reinforcements that ended up turning the tide of the battle, but Slughorn was mentioned to be among them, which implied (to me at least) that he had something to do with it. This is the result. Thank you for reading, though I am not J.K Rowling and thus do not own Harry Potter. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
